The Reunion
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Dipper and Mabel set off on a mission to reunite Ford and McGucket so that Ford could finally apologize to him for the incident in the portal and finally release the pain he had felt for a pretty long time because of what he had done to McGucket.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, Dipper Pines was downstairs in the basement with his Grunkle Ford, helping him organize his cluttery lab.

"Where should I put these, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, holding out a box of test tubes.

"Oh, just put them over there in the other room, Dipper," Ford instructed him, motioning to a nearby door.

Dipper nodded and walked over to the door.

As soon as Dipper was gone, Ford had turned back to organizing his notes and research papers, when he noticed a particular photo stuck between the papers that caught his eyes. He pulled the photo out and as he looked at it, a wave of sadness fell upon him.

In the picture was a younger version of himself with his old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, wrapping their arms around each other and smiling.

Ford sighed sadly and was struck with a huge amount of guilt. He felt really bad since the portal incident in which he had caused Fiddleford to go insane. If only he could see him again and tell him how sorry he really and truly was, but he also felt very scared that McGucket wouldn't forgive him.

"Uh…..Grunkle Ford?"

Ford jumped at the sound of Dipper's voice. He was so lost in his thoughts about McGucket, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He turned and saw his great nephew standing there, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, Dipper! There you are!" Ford greeted, placing a fake smile on his face.

"Grunkle Ford…. what was that all about?" Dipper asked.

"What was what all about?" He knew very well that Dipper saw him standing there for a while looking at the picture of McGucket, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You were standing there looking upset over some piece of paper in your hand," Dipper told him. "Why? What was on it?"

"Well…. it's just this picture of me and McGucket, when we were in college," Ford finally told him as he gave the picture for Dipper to look at. "I feel so horrible for what I've done to him. It's my fault I've made him insane."

"Oh. Well, if you feel bad, then why don't you go apologize to him?" Dipper asked. "He lives at the dump in Gravity Falls. You could go talk to him there!"

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Ford asked worryingly.

"That all happened a long time ago, Grunkle Ford. I'm sur-"

"You know what, Dipper. Just drop the subject," Ford told him. He didn't feel like talking about McGucket anymore. It only made him more upset. "Forget about everything we've just talked about and let's just continue organizing the basement."

Ford went back to work on filing papers, but Dipper just stared at him sadly. Their talk about McGucket had made him pretty upset to focus on his work. "You know what, Grunkle Ford? I'll just go upstairs. I think I've done enough work for now."

Ford nodded in understanding. "Alright, suite yourself."

Dipper walked back upstairs and when he emerged from the basement, his twin sister, Mabel, greeted him happily. "Hiya, Dipper!"

"Oh, hey, Mabel," Dipper said sadly.

Mabel, noticing Dipper's sad tone and upset expression, frowned. "Hey. What's wrong, bro-bro?"

"Ugh, it's Ford. He told me how upset he is about ruining McGucket's life. It's.. it's pretty sad. He feels bad about what he's done to McGucket. "

"Well if he feels bad, then why doesn't he just go over and apologize to him?" Mabel asked.

"That's the problem," Dipper told her. "I think that's he's too afraid to do that."

Mabel frowned. When she heard that statement, she didn't like it. Not one bit. "No! That shy attitude will simply not do!" She pulled Dipper in, a determined expression appearing on her face. "Dipper, you and me are gonna reunite Ford and McGucket together so that he can say I'm sorry to him in person!"

"Mabel, are you crazy?!" Dipper exclaimed. "We can't do that! Ford isn't ready and-"

"Hey! You can't keep things inside, Dipper! It will only make you feel worse! Saying it out loud lifts so much weight on your shoulders! Remember how you felt so much better when you told Wendy that you loved her?"

Dipper nodded. His sister did have a pretty good point there.

"So if we reunite Ford and McGucket, Ford would be able to tell him I'm sorry and all that fear that has been trapped inside him for so long will finally burst out like fireworks on the fourth of July!"

She pulled out her hand and gave Dipper a huge grin. "What do you say? Want to reunite Ford and McGucket?"

Dipper smiled and shook her hand, but only because she had made a good point about his Wendy situation and wanted to make Ford feel comfortable and open towards McGucket. Like his sister said, keeping things inside won't make things any better.

"Alright! Now come on, Dipper! We've got some old men to reunite!"

And with those words said, Dipper and Mabel set off to find McGucket and reunite him and Ford so that Ford could finally have his chance to say that he's sorry to him to let all that worry that he's been keeping to himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later, Ford Pines heard his niece call his from upstairs while he was downstairs doing important work in the basement.

"Grunkle Ford! Come up here! Me and Dipper have a surprise for you!" Mabel had said gleefully.

"Mabel can this please wait till later?" Ford asked. "I'm really busy right now with this experiment!"

"No you need to come right now, Grunkle Ford! The surprise can't wait!" Mabel shouted to him.

Ford sighed. There was no use in fighting back with his niece. She was just going to keep pressuring and bothering him until he agreed to come up. "Alright. I'll be up there in a minute, sweetie."

When Ford got back he was met with a huge surprise. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a short old man with a long white beard wearing hillbilly clothes standing right next to his great niece and nephew.

"Dipper? Mabel? Who the heck is this?" Ford asked in surprise.

"It's your old college pal, McGucket," Mabel told him.

"McGucket?" Ford took a close look into his face. "Is that really you?...Wow, you really have changed since I last saw you." His old college pal looked nothing like the person he had seen in pictures. His heart dropped for he knew it has been his fault he became like this.

McGucket nodded. "Yup, I sure have alright, Ford." He looked up at his old friend and smiled. "On the other hand though, you liked almost the same you had been 30 years ago."

Ford managed a smile smile but soon frowned again. "Wait…. Kids, why the heck did you bring McGucket here?" Ford asked, looking confused.

"So that you can tie things up him," Dipper informed him.

"Yup, that's right. The kids told me you have something big to tell me, Fordzie," McGucket said. He looked at Ford expectedly. "Well, here I am! Now what is it?"

Wait… no it couldn't be! Have the kids meant that he was going to apologise to him right here? Right now? Ford broke into nervous sweats. There was just no way he could do this. If he even mentioned the disaster from the past and that he was the one who caused McGucket to go insane, McGucket might angrily stomp away. Ford knew in his mind that McGucket would never forgive him for turning him into a crazy hillbilly guy. And Ford just couldn't handle that.

"Uh…. you know what, McGucket," Ford laughed nervously. "How about you just leave right now and come back some other time? I have much work I need to get back to and…."

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel gasped. She gave her Grunkle a stern look as she took his hand.

She then turned and gave McGucket a fake smile. "Excuse us for just one second, McGucket."

She pulled Ford into the kitchen with Dipper following behind them. She gave Ford an angry glare. "Grunkle Ford, what are you doing? Now is your big chance! McGucket is here and you can finally say I'm sorry to him about the incident that occurred many years ago."

Ford sighed. "Mabel, I can't do that. If I even mention that incident, McGucket might get super angry," Ford explained. "Now is probably not the best time to do it…..maybe never."

"But Grunkle Ford! You're holding a bunch of weight on your shoulders!" Mabel informed him. "Trust me, you'll feel so much better if you tell him that you're sorry. Dipper knows. When he told Wendy that he loved her, he felt so much better, right Dipper?"

"Yes," Dipper said, though he looked upset and blushed a bit bright red, a bit embarrassed that Mabel talked about that in front of another person.

"See?" Mabel grinned. "So what are you waiting for? Just tell him already!"

"No, I just can't! Mabel, please just drop the subject and forget about all this!" Ford shouted at her. "Now I'm going tell McGucket nicely to get out of here. Again, just forget about all this and play with your pig or something."

Mabel frowned. She didn't like her attitude from her Grunkle. Here she was, trying to help him feel better, but he refuses. Well, she wasn't going to accept that! She was going to make Ford feel better whether he liked it or not!

She ran up to her Grunkle Ford, took his arm and gave him a small smile. "Grunkle Ford, I just wanted to let you know… this is for your own good."

Before Ford could ask Mabel what she even meant, she pushed him into a large closet along with McGucket and locked the door.

"What the? MABEL! MABEL!" Ford shouted as he banged on the door hardly. "Mabel open the door this instant!"

"Oh, I will Grunkle Ford, until you tell McGucket that thing you've been wanting to tell him for 30 years!" Mabel shot back.

"Mabel why are you doing this?" Dipper asked.

"So that Ford can finally lift the weight off his shoulders and say I'm sorry!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, but…. Isn't this a bit….. well, extreme?" Dipper questioned. "I mean, locking them inside just for Ford to say he's sorry?"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing bro-bro!" Mabel smiled. "Trust me, it almost worked for you, but I'm sure this will bound to get Ford to say he's sorry to McGucket! Just you wait and see!"

"Okay, if you say so," Dipper sighed.

Inside the closet, Ford will still pounding at the door. "Mabel! Please! Open up!" Ford growled.

"Just tell him already and I will!" Mabel barked.

"Tell me what?" McGucket asked. "Stanford, can you please tell me what you wanted to tell me cause I have a feeling she trapped us in here and won't be letting us out till you say it!"

"I uh, uh," Ford broke into nervous sweats. What was he going to do now? If he didn't say it, he and McGucket would be stuck here for god knows how long. But if he did say it, he would risk McGucket not forgiving him and being angry with him all over again.

What to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Ford still couldn't find the courage to say an apology to McGucket.

"Come on, Ford," McGucket pleaded, looking concerned after seeing the look on Ford's face. "Just tell me what's goin' on. I'm sure you'll feel better after you tell me!"

Ford finally had decided to speak out and let it out. He just couldn't keep it inside him anymore. His college buddy was right there in front of him and just had to say it. His mind and lips were forcing him to. Plus his great niece Mabel, wouldn't even let them out of the closet after he said the words (who had trapped them there because of that), so he blurted out, "Fiddleford, I'm sorry!"

A look of shock came on McGucket's face when he heard those words. He looked up at Ford in surprise. "Wait… what did ya just say?"

"I said, I'm sorry," Ford told him again, feeling so relieved that he had gotten the words out. "For everything I've done to you and for ruining your life." Mabel was right. He had to admit, it did make him feel better, but he still felt super worried on how McGucket would react.

McGucket looked at him in surprise. "Stanford….I… I-"

"It's okay," Ford sighed sadly. "I know you'll say you hate me and won't accept my apology at all." He cringed. He had said that he was sorry for nothing. It did relieve him by getting the words off his lips, but he had done that for nothing at all. McGucket still appeared to hate him for what he did. Ford even started to regret listening to his kooky niece, for it didn't help.

Then something strange happened. McGucket started to laugh.

Ford eyed him weirdly. He expected to storm off angrily, but here he was, laughing insanely. "McGucket? Why are you laughing?" He asked, totally confused. He didn't find anything in this situation worth laughing about.

"Oh, Ford, ya didn't let me finish!" He grinned. "Of course I forgive you! Sure a lot of bad stuff happened in the past, but let's let bygones be bygones! Let's be friends like we used to be and forget the past!"

"Wait…do you really mean it?!" Ford asked, shocked.

"Of course I do!" McGucket beamed. He opened up his arms. "Come here, old friend!"

Ford smiled the biggest smile he ever had in 30 long years and gave McGucket a big hug. Turns out, McGucket did forgive him for the problems in the past and the was all that mattered to Ford.

"EEEEEEK!" Mabel burst open the closet door excitedly and gave her Grunkle Ford and McGucket a quick hug. "I so happy to see you guys are friends again! And Grunkle Ford, I told you that you should tell him you're sorry! Didn't you feel so much better?"

"Yup, I sure did, Mabel," Ford smiled. He put an arm around his old college buddy. "Now if you'll excuse us…" They both exchanged a happy glance before Ford turned his attention back to Mabel. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Mabel got the hint. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just leave you two alone." She beamed before heading out the closet.

She ran over to her brother Dipper, who was reading things from journal 3.

"Dipper! I'm back!"

"Oh, hey, Mabel," Dipper said, without looking up from his book. "So how did things go between Grunkle Ford and McGucket?"

"Oh, Dipper!" She gave her brother a big hug. "I've done it! Ford and McGucket are friends again! Look!"

Dipper looked up from his book. He saw Ford and McGucket walking out the door of the shack, chatting and laughing together and talking about making new inventions together, being old buddies again like they had used to be.

"Wow," Dipper said, really impressed. He turned to Mabel, who had a victory look on her face, surprised. "Mabel, I can't believe your strategy worked! They are really good friends again! How did you do it?"

"Simple, Dipper," Mabel told him happily. "Cause I'm awesome and amazing."


End file.
